


Crossed Paths

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag: S01E03, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Hen and Athena meet in the hospital during 'Next of Kin'.
Relationships: Athena Grant & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Crossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a 911 rewatch and wanted a scene of Hen and Athena comforting each other, so here you go.
> 
> Let's pretend for the sake of this fic that May and Chimney were in hospital at the exact same time.

After a while of sitting by Chimney’s bedside, Hen took a minute for herself and sat in the hallway with her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee from the vending machine. She stared at the liquid blankly, trying not to think about the possibility of her friend never walking or talking again, and instead focused on the fact that he was conscious even if it was just barely. At the sound of footsteps approaching she looked up automatically, but it took her a second to process who exactly it was coming down the hallway towards her.

“Athena?”

“Hen? What’re you doing here?” Athena looked, honestly, awful and it made Hen’s heart clench to see her friend look that way. Michael was two steps behind, looking just as rough, and the fact that they were both at the hospital together couldn’t mean anything good. Hen set the coffee cup down on the seat next to her and pushed herself to her feet.

Michael squeezed Athena’s shoulder and murmured that he’d see her at the car, before continuing down the corridor to give the two women some privacy.

“Chimney was in a car accident. Got a piece of rebar right through the forehead, but he’s alive and just coming out of a medically induced coma. They won’t know if he’s going to have any permanent …side effects until he properly wakes up.” Side effects sounded ridiculously minor, but she didn’t think she could keep herself together if she said that they didn’t know whether he’d walk or talk again.

“Oh darling.” Athena pulled Hen into a tight hug, and although Hen wanted to take the comfort for as long as she could, it was clear something bad had happened to Athena too. She pulled away after a moment and looked Athena in the eyes, as if she could work out what had happened just from them alone. Of course, she couldn’t though, so she cautiously asked, “Why are you here?”

“May overdosed because of trouble with some girls at school. She’s gonna be fine, thank the Lord, but CPS have to take her for observation.” Athena’s expression wobbled as if she was about to break down. Hen knew her friend, and she sincerely doubted Athena had let herself process the grief and stress and relief, instead expected her to have forced herself to stay strong for her family and those around them. Hen pulled Athena into another hug and rubbed small circles on her back, attempting to pass on as much comfort as possible. She could feel her shoulder getting slightly damp where Athena’s face was pressed, but she didn’t begrudge it one bit.

An unknown amount of time later they pulled apart slowly, both knowing without it needing to be said that they needed to go – Hen back to Chimney’s room and Athena to catch up with Michael.

“You call me if anything changes,” Athena said firmly, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve to hide any evidence she’d been crying. Hen nodded and gave her a weak smile.

“And you call me if you need _anything_.” Hen reached out and squeezed Athena’s shoulder before turning on her heel and heading back to her crew, Athena’s footsteps receding in the other direction.


End file.
